Girls night
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: The Cullens are out hunting but Alice is staying behind to hang out with Bella. What happens? Will Alice get her will? Or will Bella get hers? The answer's in it. R&R.


**Girls night.**

"But Bella, I wanna shop!" Alice says and pouts.

"Alice we shopped last week. I don't need any more clothes or stuff" Bella says. "Can't we just hang out? Talk secrets now that the others are out hunting?"

"Alright then. But I will take you out shopping next week" Alice says. "Okay what do we need for a girls night? We need... cute outfits, music, a chick movie, candles, food, drinks and most important, a sign on the door that says 'don't disturb, we're having a girls night'."

By the end of the sentence Alice is jumping up and down in excitement.

"This will be so fun! Hang on just one sec" Alice says and runs up to her and Jasper's room and gets two really cute outfits and runs back down. "Put this on. I'll fix everything else."

She gives a pair of blue sweatpants and a matching, blue tank top to Bella.

Bella walks up to Edwards room and changes into the outfit from Alice and when she comes back downstairs the living room is completely different.

The only light in the room comes from the candles that are spread out over the room. there's soft music playing in the background and on the table there's food and drinks. On the couch Alice sits in the same outfit as Bella but hers is pink.

"Alice this is beautiful" Bella says and walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Thank you. I did my best. I didn't have much time" Alice says. "So what do you wanna do first?"

"Let's just talk" Bella says. "Tell me about how you met Jasper."

"Okay" Alice says and smiles.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A young woman is sitting in a diner in Philadelphia. _

_It's a stormy day._

_The door to the diner suddenly opens and a man, dripping wet, comes in._

_The young woman jumps down from the high chair by the counter, that she's sitting on, and walks right up to him, smiling._

_"You've kept me waiting a long time" she says in a bell like voice, still smiling._

_"I'm sorry ma'am" the man says with a southern accent and ducks his head like a good southern gentleman._

_The woman holds out her hand and the man takes it without a second thought._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"That's so cute!" Bella says.

"Yeah. That's how I met Major Jasper Withlock" Alice says smiling. "Do you wanna know something very romantic?"

"Yes" Bella says.

"Jazz's written songs for me" Alice says.

"He has? Oh that's so romantic!" Bella says.

"Yes I know. And it's these really famous songs too. Like he wrote 'Stand by me' for me. And 'I'm yours' is also one of his songs" Alice says.

"But if they're his songs why are they famous? I mean Jasper isn't the one who gets the credit for it" Bella says.

"Well there was this one guy who heard one of Jazz's songs and he wanted to to record it but Jazz wouldn't sing it so the man got an artist and Jazz said that the guy could sing it if he wanted. So that's why" Alice says.

"That's so cool" Bella says. "I can't believe it. My best friends husband is an amazing songwriter, who would be famous if he had made another choice."

"Well it's true" Alice says.

"This is kind of fascinating" Bella says.

"What is?" Alice asks.

"The way your face lights up everytime I mention Jasper" Bella says.

"What can I say? It's love" Alice smiles.

"Edward wrote me a song too" Bella says. "But it was a lullaby and it don't contain any words, so it's not as cool as yours. But it's sweet anyway, that he wrote me a lullaby."

"I would think it was sweet even if it was the worst song I'd ever heard. Because it's the thought that counts" Alice says.

"Yeah" Bella says.

They sit quiet for awhile.

"What song is this?" Bella asks.

"It's called 'People get ready'. It's another one of Jazz's songs" Alice answers.

"Who's singing?" Bella asks.

"It's Jazz" Alice answers smiling.

"It is?" Bella asks.

"Yeah" Alice says smiling even bigger.

"It's amazing. He's got a beautiful voice" Bella says.

"Yeah, doesn't he?" Alice says and then she starts singing along with the song.

_"People get ready _

_There's a train a-coming  
You don't need no baggage  
You just get on board  
All you need is faith  
To hear diesels humming  
You don't need no ticket  
You just thank the Lord."_

"It's a beautiful song" Bella says.

"Yeah. It really is" Alice says. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah. Which one?" Bella asks.

"Romeo and Juliet" Alice says.

"My favorite" Bella says.

"It's the one from 1968. Is that okay?" Alice asks.

"Yeah. I wouldn't want to see the others" Bella says.

They watch the movie and then they watch 'Titanic' too. After that they decide that it's time for Bella to go to bed since it's about two a.m.

Alice goes to her and Jasper's room and listens even more to Jasper's song.

* * *

Suddenly she hears a voice, much more real then the one on the CD, singing the song. And Jasper walks in.

"Hey darlin'. Missed me?" he says.

"Always" Alice says and hugs him.

* * *

**A/N: this story is for my friend Tove. She loves it.**

**The songs I've used are: 'Stand by me' (I don't know who wrote it), 'I'm yours' by Jason Mraz and 'People get ready' with Seal.**

**Jasper's voice is the voice of Seal.**

**I choce 'Titanic' as one of the movies 'cause Tove loves that movie.**

**Hope you'll all like it.**

**Review and tell me what you think.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley**


End file.
